My World Of Warcraft RP Characters
by Clueless-Little-Muffin
Summary: Some people were asking about my WOW role-playing characters, so I made this! Whisper my characters at any time, I love random convos!
1. Katrivia

**My new character on Wyrmrest Accord! Whisper me whenever I'm online! :)  
**

* * *

**BASICS**

_**Full name: **_Katrivia Blazefire

_**Nick-name: **_Kat, Via or Blaze

_**Prefix: **_Huntress

_**Title: **_Explorer

_**Race: **_Blood Elf

_**Age:** _19

_**Position in society: **_Travelling Hunter

_**Face/Heel: **_Whether you love or hate her is up to you

_**Physical Description (abridged): **_Katrivia has soft, beautiful features, alabaster skin and pierced ears. She's short, about 5'4, with a slender build, but she's a strong fighter that can hold her own. Golden blonde hair (that she throws in a pony tail because she can't be bothered to style it) and bright green eyes. Kat doesn't really have a certain style and just wears whatever can protect her.

_**Personality: **_Katrivia is very short tempered, and it's really easy to make her mad. She's confident in her looks and not afraid to show it. Not easily intimidated or scared, Kat never backs down from a challenge. She has many walls around her, due to going through the pain of her sister dyng, and doesn't let many people in.

_**Marital Status: **_Single

_**Sexual Preference: **_Straight, but not looking for a relationship

_**Blood line: **_"My mother was an innkeeper and my father was a leatherworker, my sister died from a disease."

**FLAGS:**

_**Role-playing weight class: **_Heavy

_**Role-playing status: **_Always In character. Unless I'm in a dungeon.

**OTHER:(optional)**

_**Guild: **_n/a

_**City of choice: **_Likes to be on the go. She has no permanent home and usually just stays in an inn for one or two nights before moving on, but her parents live in Silvermoon.

_**IC-Strengths: **_Loyal to the people she allows to be her friends and those she's working for at the moment, Almost fearless, Accepts defeat, Respects higher ranks, Always willing to help

_**IC-Weaknesses: **_Sarcastic, Stubborn, Smart-ass, Always has a witty retort (though she thinks this is a strength), Usually rushes into things, Not many friends.

_**OOC-Strengths:**_Spelling (actually a total snob about it.. sorry!)

_**OOC-Weaknesses**_: Not online a whole lot..

_**Leveling speed:**_Turtle

_**PvP preference (do it a lot?):**_ Nooooooooope

_**Weekly on-line schedule: **_Random.. Sometimes a stop playing for weeks, sometimes I almost never log off

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**I'm just starting to rp on Wyrmrest Accord, so yeah, I'm like level 3 XD I love meeting new people but I'm kinda shy, so you'd probably have to whisper me first. I'm not a mean person (unless I get mad, then I become a total bitch..) so I'll be happy to be friends with whoever!**_

_**And Katrivia is basically a teenage runaway.. She left home when her parents told her they didn't approve of her dreams of travelling Azeroth. Her only friend growing up was one of the little dragonhawks that lived around her village.**_


	2. Eminee

**My Moon Guard rping character! Or atleast my _first _Moon Guard rping character.  
**

* * *

**BASICS**

_**Full name: **_Eminee Windwhisper.

_**Nick-name: **_Em or Emi.

_**Prefix: **_Lady.

_**Title: **_Apprentice Priestess.

_**Race: **_Draenei.

_**Age: **_Young.

_**Position in society: **_Training to become a Priestess.

_**Face/Heel: **_Whether you love or hate her is up to you.

_**Physical Description (abridged): **_Eminee has light blue skin and soft feminine features. Her hair is a dirty blonde colour, she keeps most of it pushed behind her curved horns, while her fringe falls just above her pale blue eyes. She normally wears pretty robes she makes herself.

_**Personality:**_ Eminee is very kindhearted and nice, shes usually very quiet and doesn't speak much, when she does she usually says something wiser than you'd expect from someone so young. She's not one for fighting, which is why she chose to be a Preistess.

_**Marital Status: **_Single.

_**Sexual Preference: **_Straight, but not looking for a relationship.

_**Blood line: **_"My father was a blacksmith and my mother was a tailor, but she died when I was very young.."

**FLAGS:**

_**Role-playing weight class: **_Heavy.

_**Role-playing status: **_Always In character. Unless I'm in a dungeon.

**OTHER:(optional)**

_**Guild: **_n/a

_**City of choice: **_n/a

_**IC-Strengths: **_Smart, Fast and Agile, Very friendly, Non-judgemental and Loyal.

_**IC-Weaknesses: **_Shy, Small, Keeps to herself, and Too trusting.

_**OOC-Strengths:**_ Spelling (actually a total snob about it.. sorry!)

_**OOC-Weaknesses: **_Not online a whole lot..

_**Leveling speed: **_Turtle.

_**PvP preference (do it a lot?): **_Nooooooooope.

_**Weekly on-line schedule: **_Random.. Sometimes a stop playing for weeks, sometimes I almost never log off.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**I'm just starting to rp on Moon Guard, so I'm pretty low level.. I love meeting new people but I'm kinda shy, so you'd probably have to whisper me first. I'm not a mean person (unless I get mad, then I become a total bitch..) so I'll be happy to be friends with whoever!**_

_**And Eminee is basically trying to become a Priestess so she can heal people like she was never able to heal her mother when she was sick... She usually lives in Darnassus, but has a permanently rented house in Stormwind and stays with her father when visiting the Exodar.**_


	3. Elariia

**My character on Caelestrasz!  
**

* * *

BASICS

_**Full name: **_Elariia Shadewhisper.

_**Nick-name: **_Ela or Rii.

_**Prefix: **_Lady.

_**Title: **_Feral Druid.

_**Race: **_Night Elf.

_**Age: **_Older Than You.

_**Position in society: **_Doesn't Really Have One.

_**Face/Heel: **_Whether you love or hate her is up to you.

_**Physical Description (abridged): **_Elariia has light skin with a purple tint and wispy white hair she keeps in pigtails. She wears whatever can protect her while she's out adventuring.

_**Personality: **_Elariia is very confident and normally rushes into thing without thinking. She loves animals and the forest, she usually tries to stay out of big cities because she isn't comfortable in large crowds but that doesn't stop her from being a very friendly person. She's also really patient and loves helping others even though it might take her awhile to get back to you after you send her out on a quest, she's forgetful like that..

_**Marital Status: **_Single.

_**Sexual Preference: **_Unknown_**.**_

_**Blood line: **_"My father is the rogue trainer in Shadowglen. My mother a travelling baker."

**FLAGS:**

_**Role-playing weight class: **_Heavy.

_**Role-playing status: **_Always In character. Unless I'm in a dungeon.

**OTHER:(optional)**

_**Guild: **_Phoenix Tears

_**City of choice:**_ Shattrath City

_**IC-Strengths: **_Resourceful, Good with animals, Friendly and Patient.

_**IC-Weaknesses: **_Doesn't think ahead, Overconfident, Cocky and Absentminded.

_**OOC-Strengths: **_Spelling (actually a total snob about it.. sorry!)

_**OOC-Weaknesses: **_Not online a whole lot..

_**Leveling speed: **_Turtle.

_**PvP preference (do it a lot?): **_Nooooooooope.

_**Weekly on-line schedule: **_Random.. Sometimes a stop playing for weeks, sometimes I almost never log off.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**I know it's not a role playing server, and I actually don't usually role play with this toon, but she's level 80 so it'd probably be easier to get around. XD**_

_**Elariia is an adventurer and right now she's questing in Northrend! She visits her little cousins in Darnassus whenever possible.**_

And I fixed my spelling mistakes from the last two charts... Here I am bragging about what a good speller I am when I can't even spell the word 'died,' XD


	4. Talaille

**My toon on Khaz'goroth. Again, not an RP server, but I have a few friends on it that don't play much anymore.  
**

* * *

**BASICS:**

_**Full name:**_ Talaille Bittermeadow.

_**Nick-name: **_Tala, Tal or Tally.

_**Prefix: **_Miss.

_**Title: **_Death Knight.

_**Race:**_ Night Elf.

_**Age: **_Young.

_**Position in society: **_Darnassus Sentinel.

_**Face/Heel: **_Whether you love or hate her is up to you.

_**Physical Description: **_Talaille has pinkish purple skin, which paled after becoming a death knight, and neon pink hair she usually wears down her back. Bright blue eyes and tattoos on either side of her face that would look like scars if they weren't dark purple. Tala usually wears metal armour when she's doing quests, cloth shirt and pants on normal days, and a Sentinel uniform when working.

_**Personality: **_Talaille is shy when meeting new people, but very outgoing when you get her to trust you. She wants to become more than just another Darnassus Sentinel, but she doesn't want to leave her home for longer than necessary. Tala very brash and cocky while fighting, but not very good at being social. She hates wearing dresses, or dressing up in general.

_**Marital Status: **_Single

_**Sexual Preference: **_She's not really sure just yet.

_**Blood line: **_"I lost contact with my parents when I became a Death Knight. I'd assume they still live in Astranaar."

**FLAGS:**

_**Role-playing weight class: **_Heavy.

_**Role-playing status: **_Always In character. Unless I'm in a dungeon.

**OTHER:(optional)**

_**Guild: **_The Other Girls

_**City of choice: **_Darnassus

_**IC-Strengths: **_Loyal, Respects higher ranks, Ambitious, Smart, Strong and Brave.

_**IC-Weaknesses: **_Stubborn, Cocky, Doesn't trust easily, Loner.

_**OOC-Strengths**_: Spelling (actually a total snob about it.. sorry!)

_**OOC-Weaknesses: **_Not online a whole lot..

_**Leveling speed: **_Turtle

**PvP preference (do it a lot?): **Nooooooooope

_**Weekly on-line schedule: **_Random.. Sometimes a stop playing for weeks, sometimes I almost never log off.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**This toon is level 62, but I sadly don't have enough gold to fly yet. Sad Face. I love meeting new people but I'm kinda shy, so you'd probably have to whisper me first. I'm not a mean person (unless I get mad, then I become a total bitch..) so I'll be happy to be friends with whoever!**_

_**After becoming-or turning into-or whatever, a Death Knight, Talaille went back to her job as a Darnassus Sentinel, but also started doing quests on the side and spending more time with her friends and basically creating a social life for herself. She hasn't seen her parents since she got back and is too ashamed to face them.**_


End file.
